(de)coloración
by dollzgore
Summary: Ella es mi hermana, ella es mi mejor mi amiga, mi alma gemela, ella tiene un pedazo de mi corazón, ella es la persona que era capaz de animarme con solo sonreír, ella es mi familia. La familia nunca se abandona, pero ella lo está haciendo. Dipper vive la peor situación que jamás imaginó: ver a su hermana irse de su lado.


**renuncia:** gravity falls © alex hirsh.

* * *

Mabel tiene diecisiete años cuando cayó gravemente enferma y yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarla.

Más bien _nada_ puede salvarla, ni medicamente, ni cirugías; ergo, _nada._ Sé que es pesimista el pensamiento y que no sirve para nada pensar en lo peor; pero, _maldita sea_ , a mí es quien más me ha costado aceptarlo porque así es la realidad. A mí me gustaría decirme un triste «¡Todo estará bien!» sin importarme todo, sin pensar en cómo después se me rompería el corazón en el futuro, sin ninguna consecuencia. Pero es que no saben lo deprimente observar como en cada día tu hermana se rompe cada día y sentir como tu cordura se hace añicos como su cuerpo. Intenté millones de veces hacerla reír, intenté sacarle conversación, e intenté salvarla, pero fracasé. Un fracaso que carcome y me hace preguntar si es todo lo que pueda dar (cuando ya fui más allá de mi límite).

No soy capaz de hacerla sonreír cuando teníamos doce, tampoco de hacerla reír y mucho menos de que recupere la esperanza de cumplir sus sueños —de _vivir._ No sé cómo hacer que Mabel deje de mirar la ventana a lado de su cama, esperando su fin. Ese fin que no quiero que pase.

Cada vez que la veo inevitablemente me siento como el niño que fui. Aquel niño que estaba en el bosque tenebroso, sintiéndose inseguro, miedoso y cobarde. Supongo que en el fondo sigo siendo ese niño porque ahora solo quiero desaparecer al ver como mi hermana está perdiendo la batalla.

Y ahora lo sé con más seguridad al ver al médico y enfermera entrando rápidamente a la habitación cuando su ritmo cardíaco empezó a contraerse violentamente.

Solamente quiero desaparecer, quiero ser yo quien esté sufrimiento en vez de ella.

Mientras miraba con escepticismo a los doctores hacer su trabajo y una enfermera trayendo una máquina de anestesia hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Mabel y de repente, ahí, mientras la miraba agonizar, recordé lo que le dije _el por qué_ ella y yo deberíamos crecer;

—Lo haremos juntos, Mabel. Yo estaré ahí contigo. _Siempre._ Y seremos felices; ¡Todo estará bien!

Siento que no puedo respirar—

Miré con sorpresa cuando erráticamente las enfermeras empezaron a sacar la camilla para transportarla a una sala de cirugía de último momento que necesitaba.

… Todo está peor ahora.

No puedo respirar bien.

* * *

Recuerdo el primer día que llegamos aquí, como todos los días lo hago. Fue en un dos de septiembre, días después de nuestro cumpleaños. Ahora puedo sentir el aire friolento de octubre rozándome las mejillas.

Me cuesta creer que ya pasó un mes. Me cuesta creer que todavía tengo más lágrimas por las que llorar.

Desde el primer día que fue llevada a su habitación —mismo día donde ingreso al hospital, aquel dos de septiembre donde nos dijeron que nunca más volvería a casa— odié (sigo haciendo) entrar a este cuarte que le fue asignada. Odio ese feo azul que fue usado para pintar las paredes blancas, odio el olor a cloro —a muerte— que emerge del lugar. Pero más odio verla allí, perdida entre las sábanas blancas, ocultándose, odiándose. El color es tan blanco, tan puro, tan _enfermizo_ ; odio también ese pijama de hospital porque puedo notar con dolor la figura demacrada de Mabel.

Me está costando toda mi alma no romperme a llorar cada vez que la vea. Me cuesta creer que en un jodido mes la volvió así.

El tío Stan y el tío Ford se sienten igual que yo cada vez que entran a esa habitación, lo sé porque puedo ver la cara de disgusto bien disimulado de Ford; la nariz arruga de Stan. Compartimos la misma aversión, estúpido olor a muerte —aunque estoy dudando que sea del cuarto, tal vez sea Mabel.

¿Quién iba a creer, a imaginar de ver a Mabel tan muerta cuando ella era la luz que nos hacía sonreír a todos? ¿Quién iba a creer que Mabel, una vez que fue colores felices a ser solamente una carcasa de lo que alguna vez fue?

Me resulta difícil mirar a Mabel, lo mismo es para el tío Stan y el tío Ford. Stan perdió esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ford perdió las ganas de agarrar un plumero y anotar cosas increíbles en sus investigaciones. Han perdido una parte de él; han perdido su color, han perdido un gran pedazo de su corazón. No los culpo si con solo ver a la Mabel actual la comparan a la Mabel que alguna vez, no los culpo porque yo lo he hecho más veces en las que temo olvidar como es ella.

El tío Ford me mira y— _ah, ah, ah,_ mi corazón se ha roto más. Él tiene los ojitos rojitos, una mirada triste y ya siento las lágrimas caer en mi rostro.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?_ —pregunté con la mirada.

El tío Ford me respondió de la misma forma: — _Menos de dos meses, máximo cuatro o cinco._

He olvidado como respirar.

* * *

Fue en octubre cuando me enteré que Mabel no estaría en mi vida jamás. Fue en octubre cuando la vida de mi hermana dependía de un hilo. Fue en octubre cuando deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto fuera un chiste mal contado.

Ahora es noviembre.

Quedan tan poco tiempo, queda tan poco tiempo, queda tan poco tiempo, queda tan poco tiem— ni por toda la eternidad sería suficiente para estar con ella.

El tiempo avanza más rápido de lo que me gustaría admitir. O quizá sí, pero estoy tan cegado por la angustia que no estoy seguro de nada. Pero de algo que sí puedo admitir es que Mabel se ha ido. Ella se fue de una manera tan discreta que no nos dimos cuenta.

Sé que el cuerpo de Mabel está ahora aquí mientras agarro su mano, pero sé que su alma no lo está. Me pregunto si su alma, su todo estará en su lugar feliz, en un mundo de colores, déjame aquí, con una visión de solo escasos colores, como un daltónico.

Solo veo negro, gris, blanco — al a muerte rondando a la vuelta de la esquina.

Estúpidos colores grises que no me dejan ver bien.

* * *

Quiero cuidarla, pero no puedo.

Quiero alejarla del dolor, pero no puedo —yo también estoy ahí.

Quiero abrazarla, pero no puedo —tengo miedo de destrozarla.

Quiero sonreírle, pero no puedo —solamente puedo llorar.

Todos vamos a morir. Lo sé, pero nunca esperé algo así, joder. Al menos no que Mabel se fuera primero. Nadie debe experimentar en su vida cómo es perder a tu hermano, a tu mitad, a tu alma gemela. Especialmente donde estás en la mejor época de tu vida, no en una donde solo ves miseria en vez de sueños, esperanzas, oportunidades—vida.

¿Por qué me pasa eso? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué mejor yo me voy en vez de ella? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no me fui primero, por qué—

Estoy suspirando de forma entrecortada. No puedo respirar bien, y lo único que sé que la muerte es una perra. Una perra elegante, una desgraciada donde viene y se va, con autoridad, con paz, con una puta tranquilidad que me da rabia porque la puedo ver a la infeliz. Puedo visualizarla en el umbral la puerta de la habitación de Mabel.

… Está esperando lo inevitable. Las metáforas y la música deprimente no son buenas ahora mismo, especialmente con la tentación de querer morir, desaparecer.

No es como si me importara.

A veces, en las noches tenebrosas, me gana la rabia. Me gana la rabia por quererla, por cuidarla, por no alejarme de ella cuanto pude, pero— _mierda,_ Dios solo sabe cuan imposible es eso. Ella es mi hermana, ella es mi mejor mi amiga, mi alma gemela, ella tiene un pedazo de mi corazón, ella es la persona que era capaz de animarle con solo sonreír, ella es—

Ella es mi familia.

La familia nunca se abandona, pero ella lo está haciendo.

* * *

—Mabel, por favor, quita esa mirada triste de tu cara. Me rompes el corazón ¿Sabes?

—Mabel, por favor, vuelve a sonreír.

—Mabel, por favor, deja de perder tu color. Haces que me vuelva daltónico.

—Mabel, por favor, dime ¿Acaso tu color feliz es la muerte?

* * *

Deseo volver al principio, donde solo había risas. Donde solo había un bosque, un cerdito y un viejo cascarrabias en una cabaña que estafaba a la gente. Donde todo era fácil.

Quiero volver donde la mirada de Mabel era brillante y no tenía esas horribles ojeras y los labios agrietados. Quiero volver. Quiero volver cuando ella contagia a todos con su alegría y no pedía en cambio nada, siquiera una mísera sonrisa. Quiero volver donde era fuerte como el roble y me sacaba a jalones de nuestra habitación exigiendo una aventura porque solo se aburría cuando yo solo quería estudiar.

Quiero volver a dónde uno era feliz.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver serlo, Mabel?

* * *

Es diciembre. Es navidad, y la muerte me hace cosquillas en las costillas (y se está llevando un pedazo de Mabel cada día)

Todos estamos aquí, en la habitación de Mabel. No hay ninguna decoración, ni una pizca de espíritu navideño. No es porque Mabel quisiera —hace tiempo que dejó de querer cualquier cosa— fue más bien mi terqueza que mandó al diablo cualquier decoración. Es estúpido si ahora lo pienso, pero no me arrepiento. Ver una decoración que me solía encontrar con ella durante los últimos diecisiete años.

Todo está en un silencio infernal e incómodo, aunque incomodo ya no lo es para mí (me acostumbré al sonido de la tragedia). Pero si algo que no me puedo acostumbrar, es el hecho de que Mabel está muriendo, y le queda poco tiempo cada día.

Que porquería.

* * *

Es enero. Y estoy temblando cada día. No quiero que su tiempo se acabe, no quiero saber el hecho de que morir la probabilidad de morir ahora mismo sea grande. Si hay algo que tengo que recalcar, es que, en los últimos días, Mabel parece más… más relajada, tranquila. Y ustedes no saben cómo se rompe mi corazón al pensar que ella sabe que va a morir y lo acepta como una vieja amiga.

" _Al menos lo acepta y no llora. Es peor cuando lloran_ " me había dicho una enfermera a llegar al hospital, y no sé cómo sentirme. Puedo que sea verdad, puede que no. Sólo sé que morbosamente deseo que Mabel llorara porque así puedo saber que sigue algo de humanidad en su ser.

—Dipper… —me llamó Mabel de forma débil y cansada y automáticamente, se me erizó la piel. Su melancolía me aterra. El tono de su voz tan delgada, tan amable me destroza.

Es demasiado para mí.

Me muerdo los labios, intentando no ponerme ansioso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me habló u oí su voz? ¿Cuándo, cuándo? Ahogué un gemido de dolor por morder demasiado mi labio. Creo que está sangrando un poco.

Me volteé a verla, dejando de acomodar las flores de lugar. No importara que la situación, siempre me gustaba ver las cosas en orden. «¡Todo un maniático del orden, Dipper! _¡Dip-ático!_ » intenté reír, pero sólo salió un quejido de dolor. _Está bien. Puedo vivir sin reír_ , pensé.

La miré, y empecé a dudar. ¿Qué pasa si me acerca y se rompe finalmente?

—¿Qué pasa Mabs? —pregunté con torpeza, mientras intentaba sobar lo más optimista que podía. Empecé acercarme a ella, teniendo cuidado de mi pisar con todos esos arreglos florares. Sería una tragedia si los destrozara.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, noté que ella me estaba sonriendo y—, _ah ah ah ah_ , qué dulce es el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose aún más.

Ella me sonreía como lo desee hace meses, pero— ella lo hacía con tanta dulzura que quería llorar.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo sonrío, sin esperar nada de mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella nunca esperó nada de mí más que mi felicidad.

* * *

En octubre dijeron que Mabel tenía unos meses más.

Pero se equivocaron.

* * *

En ese mismo día, había sido un cuatro de enero cuando Mabel me sonrió después de meses, se fue de este mundo para jamás volver. Ella se fue en el atardecer.

Con aquel incidente, mi estado de ánimo considero mejorablemente. Puedo decir que hasta Mabel también lo estaba, a pesar de que le costaba sonreír o reír ya que le dolía hacerlo, sabía que ella estaba feliz, y eso, era más que suficiente.

Puedo decir libremente que fue un día maravilloso.

En las últimas semanas, el tío Stan y Ford agarraron una costumbre de decirnos las aventuras que hacían por los mares, de todas aquellas rarezas o anomalías que encontraban por los todos los mares. Y a mí, con algo de arrogancia quizá, agarré la costumbre de ir a la habitación de Mabel con un gran libre, uno grande y grueso, con miles de cuentos para leerle cada día.

Mabel tendrá la edad que quisiera, pero a ella le seguirá encantando los cuentos infantiles, así que me di la tarea de conseguir uno con más de quinientos cuentos de todas las culturas posibles.

Estaba leyéndole como de costumbre, y ella me miraba con absoluta atención, con una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa, aunque con algo de dolor. Agradecí su esfuerzo en silencio. Cuando acabé de leer el relato que tocaba hoy, aparté mi mirada del libro y me enfoqué en Mabel. Esperaba ver sus ojos, pero solo los encontré cerrados. _Ah, ella está dormida_ fue lo primero que pensé.

Por supuesto, me equivoqué terriblemente.

Cuando noté la mirada alarmada del tío Stan y que gritaba con una desesperación que jamás había visto al tío Ford que buscara un médico y éste, con una velocidad más rápido que luz, salía a tropezones del cuarto, entendí todo. Entendí putas todo.

—Por eso me sonreíste, ¿Verdad, Mabel? —pregunté, sollozando a aquel cuerpo ya muerto.

… Casi juré mirar una estrella fugaz en el cielo a través de la ventana.

* * *

Mabel está muerta.

(Pero lo estuvo desde septiembre. Lo que conviví durante los últimos meses era solo carcasa).

Ella me abandonó.

Los médicos dijeron que su corazón no aguantó más.

(El corazón lo perdió desde septiembre. Solo era una carcasa).

Las sonrisas pueden ser letales,

… porque la sonrisa de Mabel fue su despedida.

Con ese pensamiento, comencé a llorar violentamente.

* * *

Es febrero. Y es el funeral de Mabel.

Nunca antes había odiado todo en mi vida. Miro a mi alrededor con aburrimiento, y todos están aquí; _todos._

Wendy no llora, pero puedo ver dolor, no sólo emocionalmente, también físicamente al ver como empezaba a enterrarse las uñas en sus brazos que los tiene cruzados al buscar calor en ella misma —es febrero, pero se siente un puto invierno ahora mismo—. Gideon está en shock, está impactado y no lo quiere aceptar. Pacifica no tiene ninguna expresión ilegible en su rostro, cualquiera diría que no le importaba hasta que notaba el temblor y la mano en su boca, intentando no sollozar.

Grenda no llora porque ella es fuerte. Es más fuerte de lo que jamás seré. Pero puedo notar que muerde sus labios, haciendo que sangrara un poco. Desde aquí puedo sentir que tiene ganas de romper el ataúd para sacar a Mabel de allí, pero se contiene porque tiene la terrible vedad que Mabel no volverá jamás. Marius toca su hombro con amor, confortándola, pero sólo un poco.

Candy llora, pero no grita. Sólo cae las lágrimas de una manera tan silenciosa que me recuerda cuando Mabel se volvió inalcanzable. Tanto lo es, que cuando le dirigí la mirada me sorprendí que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y sentí un escalofrío cuando la vi. Los recuerdos de Mabel me siguen atormentando.

Robbie es el único que no muestra ninguna expresión. No tiembla como Pacifica, no muestra dolor físico como Wendy, no susurra un doloroso _«No, esto no puede ser verdad»_ como Gideon, no llora en silencio como Candy, no quiere sacar a Mabel del ataúd como Grenda.

Él no hace absolutamente nada y en el fondo le agradezco. Él me dirige la mirada, y por un momento puedo ver una expresión de compasión. Quizá nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, pero en aquella ocasión, no importaba las diferencias.

En silencio le susurré _gracias_ , y él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada al ataúd de roble que bajaba con lentitud, listo para ser enterrado.

Quería llorar.

Pero ya no sé cómo llorarle a mi propia hermana.

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo desde que mi hermana murió y michas cosas han cambiado.

Creo que lo más notable seria yo, porque ya puedo decir un "Mi hermana está muerta" sin llorar, pienso que esto pasa porque el dolor cambia mucho una persona, o porque ya lo acepté. Lo que sea primero. Todos parecen haberse superado poco a poco que Mabel está en un lugar mejor, a pesar de no dejaba de ser menos doloroso.

Todos nos apoyamos el uno al otro y si soy sincero, es realmente bonito.

Un detalle que me gustaría mencionar es que Mabel no fue enterrada en el cementerio de Gravity Falls, fue más bien el bosque de este. Ford fue quien sugirió la idea, todo porque "Ella será libre ahí" y ciertamente me parece encantador pensar así. Ella es libre, como ella siempre lo fue. Me gusta mucho, porque siempre estará rodeada de criaturas increíbles, con flores majestuosas y colores vivos.

Ella podrá tener aventuras todo el tiempo que quisiera. Creo que estoy sintiendo un poco de envidia.

Estoy ahora mismo en su tumba, mirándola. Y la extraño un poco más que ayer, pero voy superándolo. Todo está tan tranquilo que me angustia un poco, porque si hay algo que Mabel odiaba más que las personas que decían que Pato era feo, era el silencio. A Mabel le hubiera encantado gritar para que todo se pusiera divertido, tal vez llamando la atención de un animal salvaje para huir de él, arriesgando complemente su vida, y, por ende, la mía.

De verdad que te extraño mucho. ¿Lo sabes, Mabel?

Extrañamente, cuando pensé eso, pude sentir una mano en mi hombro, consolándome. Volteé, un poco confundido, un poco asustado, pero no encontré nada. Solo el ruido del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles y los animales cercanos ahí.

Girándome, sintiéndome realmente concertado, pude escuchar una sonrisa traviesa. Una risa que traía alegría y felicidad.

Mi corazón se sintió cálido. Mi corazón —que creía destrozado para siempre— pareció reír también al son de aquel maravilloso sonido.

* * *

"Estimada Mabel:

Hoy cumplo dieciocho años. Confieso que si no fuera por un evento… _interesante_ que me pasé ayer, hubiera estado todo el día en mi cama deprimido y escuchando música a todo volumen. Pensándolo mejor, creo que fue algo mejor que un sueño, porque, _bueno_ ¡Es Gravity Falls! ¡Lo imposible es posible!

Contándote algo de lo que soñé, soñé que abría los ojos, exactamente en el mismo lugar del bosque donde fuiste sepultada. Lo primero que pude notar es que no tenía mi forma física actual; era, más bien una forma de cuando teníamos doce años. Eso de verdad me extrañó, porque jamás había soñado algo así (siendo claros, en los últimos no había soñado _nada_ ).

Recuerdo que empecé a caminar, con una sensación de algo grandioso iba a pasar. Afortunadamente, no me equivoqué, mucho menos me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Entre más avanzaba, más lograba visualizar algo. No sé en qué puno comencé desde caminar con algo de miedo, a correr como desquiciado. Yo no era el único que corría, porque aquella figura pareció notar mi presencia y empecé a correr de forma igualmente desquiciada hacia a mí.

Y cuando finalmente se acercó, te vi Mabel. _Te vi._

Te mirabas exactamente cuando teníamos doce años. Y me sonreíste Mabel, _me sonreíste_. No me contuve, y te abracé. Te abrace con todas mis fuerzas, ganas, amor que toda mi alma podía ofrecer. Escribiéndote esto, todavía sigo sintiendo aquel abrazo y con solo recordarlo no puedo dejar de sonreír de la felicidad que me ocasiona.

Pero no acabó ahí. Me dijiste unas cuantas palabras, palabras que jamás olvidaría.

— Dipper, no llores —dijiste, con una tranquilidad que no es para nada común viniendo de ti. No me fijé en eso, solo en el detalle de que podía abrazarte una vez más—. ¡No me gusta que tengas una mirada triste! ¡Yo estaré ahí, contigo, _para siempre!_ Incluso si no me puedes ver, o incluso cuando sientas que estás solo… yo estaré ahí —me sonreíste. Y yo solo sentí en cómo mi corazón parecía revivir y llorar de la felicidad—. ¡Sonríe Dipper, sonríe!

Lloré. Lloré fuertemente mientras me aferraba más a ti. Mientras lo hacía, te juraba entre sollozos un _«Te lo juro Mabel, te lo juro. Volveré a ser feliz.»_ y mientras yo lloraba, me susurraste con tranquilidad absoluto cariño:

—Sé feliz, te lo mereces Dipper. Es hora de seguir adelante.

Y desperté.

No estoy seguro de qué me llevó a soñar eso, ni tampoco si fue algo real. Sólo sé que estuviste ahí, dándome las palabras de aliento que tanto necesitaba. Pero si hay algo que sé con seguridad, es que lo juro por Dios que continuaré con mi vida, seré feliz, haré que mi vida valga la pena. La viviré al máximo, ya no tendré miedo. Nunca más.

Ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte, porque sé que estarás ahí para abrazarme. Ya no le tengo miedo a la viva, porque estarás aquí, _conmigo_ para apoyarme cuando sienta que todo se está destruyéndose. Incluso si no te puedo ver. Sé que estás aquí, en mi corazón.

Es hora de seguir adelante.

Con amor,

Dipper.

* * *

 **author notes.** _art © KicsterAsh in DeviantArt._


End file.
